


Tomodachi Life: Life on Widelight Island

by FurudeKami



Series: Fire Emblem Collection [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Metal Gear, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, トモダチコレクション 新生活 | Tomodachi Life
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Mentioned Wario (Nintendo), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Self-Insert, Slow To Update, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurudeKami/pseuds/FurudeKami
Summary: Here sits a little island in the middle of the ocean, filled with many a unique character. They live their lives together in the grand Mii Apartments, enjoying their time making friends, seeing the sights, finding their soulmates, and even more. Take a peek in and see how these islanders are holding up!
Series: Fire Emblem Collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1447270
Comments: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tomodachi Life has always been one of my most favorite games, I swear, it's so ridiculous and full of imagination potential. Also uhhhh confession, my actual island is named Geek Out Island because of it being my first ever island and I named it when I was like 15, and filled it with all sorts of fandom characters jiohguyfut

Felix stared down at the letter in his hands in silence. He’d heard of this kind of weird encounters from some of his friends already, but he never thought of all the people these weirdos would choose, he would be on the list.

‘Meet me on the roof as soon as possible.’

No signature at the bottom, no other determining factors as to the identity of the one who wrote it, unless Felix were to analyze the style of handwriting. Luckily his memory is as good as his observation of those around him, so this writing looks like…

“What the hell. Might as well just get it over with.”

He pulls on his favorite leather blazer to beat the breeze outside and heads out of his apartment, all the way up to the roof.

* * *

As soon as Felix opened the door to the rooftop, he saw exactly what he expected to see: a person standing at the ledge, looking over the expanse of the island down below. They only turned around when he began walking towards them, and he barely managed to keep himself from rolling his eyes at how poor the quality of the fake mustache was that they had taped to their face, underneath the large, obnoxious square sunglasses with a crudely glued on clown nose they wore. It barely drew attention away from the raggedy dollar store Halloween wig they wore as well.

_This person sure is a clown, so that fits perfectly_ , Felix thinks to himself.

Though this person went to extra lengths to cover as many of their features as possible with this disguise, considering how much black they wore, so Felix couldn’t tell right away by small details, even if he did keep trying to look closer and do so. Fortunately for him, he got his answer as soon as the person spoke.

"Please stop feeding so many stray cats."

And then, they quietly walked right past him to leave the rooftop. Felix just stood there for a few seconds, trying to figure out why the fuck all this had to happen to tell him such a thing. Even then…

“...Go fuck yourself, Claude, they’re hungry…” Felix finally grumbles to himself with a small pout, and heads back down to his apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why are there so many people here..."

The line to put in the daily donations for the island felt a mile long, though that's to be expected with 100 people in said line...

"I'm so tired...I got up way too late though so I'm in the back..."

"Shut up, Linhardt."

Linhardt only sighed quietly after Felix had grumbled that, and just kept walking with the rest of the crowd. It genuinely surprised him when he did another count and the line had gotten much shorter. Only a few more people now, pretty soon Linhardt can toss in his donation and hurry back to bed. Miku, Samus, Claude, Dimitri, Snake, Otacon, Luigi...

" _Finally._ " Linhardt walked over to lazily toss in his money, and scurried right off.

"Fucking whiny little..."

"C'mon now, Felix, go a little easier on him..."

"...Fine." Felix said, and said nothing else as he stepped to the side and waited for Ashe to put in his own donation. He felt all the rest of the annoyance fade away as Ashe skipped over to him to lock arms with him with that bright smile Felix enjoys seeing so much.

"C'mon, everyone's waiting at the Cafe for us!"

"Yeah. Let's go."

* * *

"You ever come across anything more fucking ridiculous?"

"Hn." Snake shook his head and took a bite of his sandwich. "He think he's the next coming of Christ or something?"

"I don't know, all I know is that he's full of himself." Claude rolled his eyes and took a glance out the window, wincing at the unfortunate sight of Wario sticking to his usual routine of tormenting the other islanders. "Full of shit, too, I think."

"He's been fucking around with Luigi too, and that shit isn't gonna fly. Otacon and I warned him once, and that'll be the only warning he gets-"

"Hey, guys!"

Claude, Snake, and Otacon look up to see Ashe skipping into the Cafe with Felix in tow, and make room for the both of them to have a seat at their table. "Everything okay? What's going on?"

"Oh nothing, just nagging at each other about Wario again."

" _Oh._ " Felix immediately frowned and rested his elbows on the table and his face in his hands. His dramatic thinking pose, Ashe and Claude note. "You notice how he never once has shown up to the donation line since he got here? And how he tries to hop on the chances to rent the spaces for the markets during the day to hike up the prices by double, or even triple? I'm tired of his greedy ass..."

"You noticed the markets too?" Otacon finally speaks up, and heaves out a sad little sigh as he continued. "He tried to sell me a new pair of glasses at three times the new price straight from the brands themselves after he himself broke my old ones during a stupid magic trick at the daily magic show..."

"He _what?_ "

"N-No, no, it's okay, Snake! I didn't buy them! I ordered these new online!"

"You better not waste a single penny on anything from that slimy asshat. You ever need something but can't buy it, I'LL buy it for you."

"Snake..."

"Wario's quite the inconvenience, isn't he..." Ashe says quietly, and looks out the window, over to the apartment building. "We're going to have to have a talk with Summer about this..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summer, huh, I wonder who that could be~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summer, AKA my self Mii, has arrived. For appearance reference, here's a post with him included in it: https://codysenshi20.tumblr.com/post/644846383226044416/that-tomodachi-life-citra-quality-be-crisp

"Oi, Summer, open up!"

Felix barely pounded on the apartment door two times before he heard the reply yelled from the inside.

"Dude, Felix, _stop_ it, I'm _coming!_ "

Not even five seconds later, the door was yanked open to see those tired brown eyes glaring angrily up at him. He'd be a bit more concerned about how violent that look on Summer's face is if he didn't have a goal to see out.

"We need to talk. It's important."

"I swear to fucking God, Felix, this better _actually_ be important or I'm writing you up for that bullshit when I JUST got to sleep. _I'm not fucking kidding._ "

"Wario and his fuckery is more important than your sleep, you're the one helping run this place."

...Oh. Felix was genuinely surprised to see how quickly Summer's expression darkened at that. He didn't even know what it was for, honestly.

"I'm so fucking close to killing that bastard with my bare hands."

"Oh. So you agree then?"

Summer actually snorted at that, and in a way Felix couldn't help but be a little angry at by how demeaning it seemed to be towards his question. Felix said nothing and just let him speak, though.

"You think I'm fucking ALLOWING this shit because I don't CARE? I've had a plan to yeet this fucker in the fucking ocean for MONTHS now! I only kept him around this long to gather enough on record to try and fake it being a freak accident!"

"Goddesses, Summer, killing him? That's fucked...just kick him out..."

" _Not when everyone else wants it, too._ "

_This guy's nuts..._ Felix thought with a shiver. Then again, all of the apartments he'd lived in his whole life tended to be in better shape the more stern and serious the ones running the place were...and Wario DID do a lot of cruel and greedy things that take advantage of the islanders...

"...What are your plans for this?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be exaggerating the personality of my Mii a bit, so take the behaviors and dialogue from him with a grain of salt in terms of comparing him to me (excluding the murderous rage from being woken up and full of adrenaline, that's accurate to actual me ajsihdug)


	4. Chapter 4

Word gets around quick on Widelight Island, especially when news on the population is reported on, even if it isn't in a big way in Mii News. The theme that had the populace rejoicing?

"It seems Wario's moved away somewhere..."

The amusement park was STUFFED today, free of the worry that they'll be stopped and bombarded with things to buy, or pranks and other assorted acts of mischief to put them all in danger. The carousel and stage were the most occupied, however, and some of the more musical of islanders had been enjoying their time singing and dancing.

A few islanders chose to ride the Ferris Wheel in pairs, and among them, Ashe and Felix were included.

"It's amazing how quickly the problems with Wario were resolved! What'd you even say, Felix?"

"Not much, honestly. Summer was on his last leg in tolerating Wario before he...forced Wario to move."

"Why...was there hesitation in your voice?"

"He forced Wario to move. Very angrily. That's all there is to it."

"Oh...okay."

And with that, the two fell quiet as they looked out over the amusement park, enjoying the scenery together.

"...It's been a while since we've spent time together like this, huh?" Ashe asked.

"Hm?"

"I mean...it's been a while since we've taken time to spend time together, just the two of us enjoying ourselves. Sure we visit each other's apartments, but we don't come out and do things together often anymore. The last time we did was when we both played in the fountain back in December..."

"Don't say it like that, we weren't _playing_ ," Felix said quickly, "we were just sitting on the edge of it and splashing each other a little."

"Still though, I missed being able to spend time with you like this..."

"I..."

Felix wanted to snap and dismiss him again, but the way Ashe looked at him had him immediately going quiet. What does he even _say_ to this? Does he be aggressive like usual? Does he just go quiet? He wants to dismiss it to not think about it further so badly, he just might-

"...I guess I agree."

-be honest with himself.


	5. Chapter 5

It was quiet that night. Of course, he found peace in that to a degree, considering how reckless and loud the apartments can be, but tonight was different. Summer stares up at the ceiling, taking in the quiet sounds of the crickets and waves outside, unable to prevent his mind from wandering. He lifts a hand, turning it this way and that to take in every little detail he can see. He takes a few seconds to close his eyes, and once they open again, there's not one bit of color to be seen, they're so foggy.

"...It gets hard. Being all alone here with this knowledge."

He thinks about everyone around him. All of his friends, his family, even the man he's given his heart to. He sees everyone vividly in his mind, yet it only makes his eyes even foggier.

"The knowledge that none of this is real."

He rolls over onto his side, his distant stare now seemingly aimed at the wall, even if it were more accurate to describe it as him staring straight into another world.

"I wonder what my lookalike does every day. What is it like...to be real? To not just be a bunch of pixels that could be torn apart and remade at any time, and it be instant. My mere existence can be transported to any platform and altered without my knowledge. I won't know until I wake up the next day and remember what it was like before it happened. And it's happened a lot to try and create the ideal world for us all."

Summer forces himself to close his eyes in an attempt to will away the images of everyone around him, to try and have some form of peace in nothingness, yet the moment he manages everything around him becomes even quieter and still.

"My lookalike...do you see me? Do you miss me...like I miss you? Please come back soon..."

It would've possibly scared him otherwise how quickly he had fallen asleep, but that's the sort of thing he'll think about in the morning, with the existential loneliness he usually starts the day with. He'll be comforted in being able to see his lookalike in his dreams, anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never in my life have I written any of my characters based on small parts of me (or actually me like in this case) with such a sad version of self-awareness and breaking the 4th wall, it's usually just acceptance and curiosity...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Tis getting spicy for a chapter or two, fair readers. Not in an intimacy way, in an "I'm so angry I will proceed to Fight" way. Spice as in Anger. Spicy like Takis. Pain.

Luigi wishes he could selectively mute what he hears.

The entire afternoon has been loud and in a very stressful way. The fight Felix and Lorenz have been going back and forth with has been going on since around noon, and they haven't slowed down whatsoever. They've even started _throwing things_... Luigi whines and covers his ears. Maybe he can manage to run down to Snake's apartment a few floors down to spend time with him and ease this stress...

* * *

"Take that! And THAT!"

"Take THIS with a side of THIS!"

These two have been having an outright _war_ with each other. Even if Lorenz HATES the fact that Felix has managed to hit him more often than he's hit Felix with anything. That damned keen eye of his, and also training under Claude with archery, no less...

"If you throw your sorry ass down onto your knees and apologize RIGHT NOW, I MIGHT forgive you!"

"I will do NO such thing, especially NOT for the likes of YOU!"

"The FUCK is _THAT_ supposed to mean?!"

"A Fraldarius should be more respectable and honorable than YOU! YOU should be the one apologizing for disgracing your family's name so crudely! Your brother didn't die in the family's name for you to become like THIS!"

" _YOU SON OF A BITCH!_ "

That was the last straw, and Felix had had ENOUGH. He got a very good hit right to Lorenz's face, leading to him dropping what he'd been holding to cover his nose, before Felix lunged and knocked him to the ground. Lorenz had no time to react before Felix's hands were wrapped right around his throat. Not squeezing tightly yet and still allowing him to breathe, but the look on Felix's face showed he'd be snapping Lorenz's neck instead of choking him if he were to be pushed any further.

"You'd better take back what you just said RIGHT NOW, _or else I'm snapping your neck like the feeble little twig it is._ " Felix snarled out. "I won't tolerate ANYONE degrading me or the memory of my brother this way, do you hear me? Your imposter syndrome and inferiority complexes give you NO excuse to use the dead to degrade me and make yourself feel better. This is your _last_ chance, so apologize **_NOW-_** "

Felix would've added 'or else' to that statement, had his door not slammed open with Claude, Dimitri, Ashe, and Summer rushing in. Dimitri and Summer were the ones to yank them away from each other, and Claude and Ashe to hold them back. It took every bit of willpower Felix could muster to not hurt Ashe so he'd let go and allow Felix the chance to lunge again.

"This isn't fucking over, _Gloucester._ I'm expecting an apology for disrespecting Glenn's memory by tomorrow at the **_LATEST._** "

" ** _Enough._** " Summer said sternly. "The one that's gonna be dealing with this shit is ME, so you'd both better fucking be ready to explain yourselves, got it?"

Felix only growled at him. Lorenz, however, had gone completely silent, allowing himself to be dragged out of the room by Claude.

* * *

"You said _what?_ "

"I am realizing now...that I've become quite the hypocrite."

"Hypocrite doesn't even begin to describe how fucking low that blow was, Lorenz. That actually pisses me off."

Lorenz's eyes widened at the tone Claude had in his voice when saying that. He'd barely seen Claude upset at all, let alone so openly upset at him... It only made him feel even worse. He didn't even hide it anymore either, and just put his head down.

"I apologize..."

"You'll apologize to _me_ , but you won't apologize to the one that you told his brother didn't die in a car accident out of his control so he could become the way he is? You're making your case even worse."

"I understand this! Do not keep rubbing it in my face!" Lorenz said, a bit louder. He winced and put his head back down after he had forced himself to be quiet again and saw how serious the look on Claude's face was. It wasn't just serious, he was actually getting angry now...

"What do I even do now?"

"Apologize to FELIX and not everyone else EXCEPT Felix, of course."

"No, I mean...how will I go about it? I fear he'll still be far too angry to accept."

"You're not entitled to forgiveness for what you've done, Lorenz."

And that was the final nail in the coffin to fully break him down. Not only that, but to try his best to genuinely apologize.

* * *

"How DARE he..."

"Felix..."

" _What?_ " Felix snapped, even if he felt a pang of guilt at how Ashe had winced at him for doing so. "I'm NOT going to be apologizing to someone that had the balls to stoop as low as to tell me that Glenn's death was some sort of honorable thing! You REALLY think I'm gonna apologize for attacking him because of that?! Glenn died in a CAR ACCIDENT, not some stupid knight's tale! And for that lowly _BEAST_ to portray it as such..."

"He...he what?"

"YEAH! He told me that I should apologize for being the way that I am and 'disgracing' the Fraldarius name! He REALLY said that Glenn 'didn't die in the family's name for me to become like THIS'! There's NO forgiving that!"

"Oh my goddess...that's horrible..." Ashe fell quiet, eyes wide at what he'd just been told. Even if his death happened before Ashe had met Felix, he knew it still hurts Felix to this day due to how horribly it had been handled. The only one to properly try to grieve and pay respects to Glenn's name was Felix himself, based on what Ashe had learned, so for Lorenz to say such a thing...he can't help but compare it to Lorenz doing the same to Lonato and disgracing his own death to try and understand how Felix feels.

"What, no stupid 'friendship prevails' speech like usual? No gentle persuasion to try and butter me up and get me to apologize?" Felix asked sarcastically. He expected it to come about any minute now.

"Of course not," Ashe replied quickly. "I don't forgive him for this either. That's an unforgivable low blow to stoop to. That would be like me forgiving him if he were to say such things about Lonato, if I were to try and talk you into forgiving him for this."

"So you understand then."

"I do." Ashe says, and lets out a small sigh. "All we can do now is try to calm our minds. Is there any way I can help you try and calm down for now, so that we can tackle this problem much better later? You definitely deserve a distraction after all that."

That threw Felix off, he wouldn't lie. Normally he'd expect to be forced to handle things when he isn't ready, to be forced to be all nicey-nicey when he's wronged, but being given a chance to properly work through things...is new. He can't help but be hesitant about it. What does he do? Is this a test? No, Ashe wouldn't test him in such ways, he's the only one who never has and never would...right?

"Just...stay here with me." Felix finally said, much calmer than before. "I only want to see you right now."

"In that case, I'm more than happy to stay with you as long as you need."

There it was, that smile of his. The one that always made Felix's troubles fade away. What is it about that smile that's such a cure-all? Felix decides to think about it later since for now, he has Ashe to spend time with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oho, we have Drama now. But that's a part of the Tomodachi Life, my friends, random islanders suddenly fighting over the most mundane things and it turning way too personal way too fast. Also pulling infinite historical busts and Virtual Boys out of their asses to yeet at each other and calling each other stupid names.


End file.
